This Moment
by flyersfan3588
Summary: Booth and Brennan get caught in the middle of a hostage situation.  A little angstier than my usual stories, but lots of fluff later.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just thought I'd post another one of my older fics. It's a little angsty, but as you know, there's always fluff later!**

**Please review, it does my heart good to know you're enjoying the stories!**

Booth walked into Brennan's office and plopped down on her couch. Brennan sighed, never looking up from her computer. "What are you doing here, Booth?"

Booth looked over at her, a smile on his face. She looked so cute, sitting there frowning in concentration. "It's been a week since our last case. Did you miss me?"

"Like the plague." Brennan looked up and couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Ouch, Bones, that hurts!" He tried to look hurt, but couldn't quite pull it off. He loved it when she relaxed enough to make a joke.

Brennan shook her head. "I'm sorry, Booth. I'm just having some trouble with this latest chapter."

"Oh, can I help?!" He jumped up off the couch and walked toward her. "I'm sure I could give you some insight into your super-smart, good looking FBI agent."

"No!" Brennan quickly saved what she had written so far. "I definately don't need your help."

Booth smiled at the panic in her eyes. He loved teasing her about her book, especially because she wouldn't admit that the characters were based on the squints, and him.

"Look, Booth, I'm busy, so if you don't have a case..." She looked at the sparkle in his brown eyes. "Why are you so happy today, anyway?"

"No, Bones, we don't have a case, and that actually does make me happy. I mean, other than the fact that I don't get to see my favorite forensic anthropologist..."

She had to laugh. He was acting like a kid on Christmas morning and she didn't know why. "So, are you ever going to tell me what you're doing here, or do I have to guess?"

"Do I have to have a reason to come and see you?"

His eyes locked with hers, and she felt a shiver run down her spine. His eyes. She felt like she could look into those eyes forever. She... Get a hold of yourself, Brennan She broke the contact and shook her head. "No, but you usually do."

"Actually, I picked Parker up from kindergarten this afternoon, and took him to the park. It's a beautiful day, in case you haven't noticed, and we had a great day. I wasn't ready to go home yet, so I thought I would make sure you got out of here in time to enjoy the day." He flashed her the charm smile. "So, are you ready to go?"

She had a million things to do. Bones to identify, paperwork to catch up on, her book to finish. Who was she kidding? When he used that smile, she couldn't deny him anything. She turned off her computer, and picked up her keys. "Okay, but I'm driving!"

BBBBBB

She thought that she had won, agreeing to go only if he let her drive. She should have known better. Booth had decided that it was such a beautiful day, that they should walk. She did have to admit that it was gorgeous. They walked down the Mall, enjoying the light breeze blowing through the trees. The sun was setting, turning the sky into a spectacular display of colors.

"Do we have a specific destination in mind, Booth?"

"Just enjoying the day, Bones." He looked over at her. She looked beautiful, sunlight shining through her auburn hair, a content look on her face. This was a side of her that he rarely saw, but wanted to see more of. Totally relaxed, no cases to occupy her mind. He had been thinking of her all day, hell, all week. A week was way too long to be apart from her.

Brennan caught him looking at her, an odd expression on his face. "What?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How long have you been in DC, Bones?"

She looked at him curiously. "8 years. Why?"

"In 8 years, how much of this town have you seen?"

She stopped walking and turned to him. "What do you mean? I'm here everyday."

He looked at the confusion in her eyes. "Yes, but I mean, how much have you really seen.? You know, like tourist stuff?"

"I'm not a tourist, Booth, I live here. Most of what I see is the Jeffersonian, and the FBI Building, of course." She started walking again.

"I bet you haven't seen even half of what's in the Jeffersonian, have you? Just the lab.

"Well, no, but that's my job.

"See, Bones, that's what I mean. You need to get out more, relax, experience things."

"I experience things. With you." She paused as she realized what she said. "I..I mean, on cases." She quickly tried to change the subject. "Why are we talking about this, anyway?"

Booth smiled at her. So she liked experiencing things with him, did she? That thought brought all kinds of things to mind. "I just like seeing you this way, that's all. Sometimes I think you work way too much. It shouldn't be your whole life."

"I love what I do, Booth, and..."

"I know you do, but, like today, if I hadn't forced you, you would still be in that lab, working, and have totally missed this." He pointed to the beautiful sunset. "Sometimes you just have to stop and smell the roses."

She looked confused. "Booth, there aren't any roses here. There's cherry blossoms, but..."

"It's just an expression, Bones. It means that sometimes you just have to let everything go, have fun. Take time for yourself." He reached for her hand, and turned her to him. "If you trust me, I can show you what I mean." He let go of her hand, and started walking, leaving her staring after him for a moment, before she started to follow.

**You know what to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! You all are awesome! Here's just another short chapter, not much going on...would I lie to you?**

What had he meant? Brennan was confused. When she had caught up with him, he hadn't brought it up again. He had told her about his day with Parker, his plans with him the next weekend. She hadn't really talked, just listened, which was definately not like her. She had a lot on her mind.

They had ended up at the diner, pretty much having the place to themselves, except for a woman and her son sitting at the next table.

_If you trust me, I can show you what I mean._ The words kept running over and over again through her mind. Show her what? Did he mean what she thought he meant? Her feelings for Booth had become complicated these past few months. She wasn't sure what she felt, just that she felt closer to him than ever. Should she bring it up, ask him what he meant? Maybe...

"Bones? Hello? Earth to Bones!"

Brennan shook away her thoughts. "What?"

"Our food's here. What's with you, anyway? You were a million miles away."  
Booth looked at her, trying to hide a smile. He had really thrown her, with what he had said earlier. That was good. He wanted to keep her off balance, to get her thinking. He knew how he felt about her, his feelings were more than just partners, more than friends even, and he knew she was feeling the same thing. He didn't want to ruin what they had, their friendship, their respect for one another. But he also knew that he couldn't hide it much longer. Every time he was around her, it was harder and harder not to tell her. He had to tell her soon, had to take a chance.

The waitress had served their food. Brennan leaned over to take a french fry from Booth's plate. He slapped her hand away. "Why do you always steal my fries?"

Brennan smiled. "Because I can!"

"It's not polite, Bones. Get your own!"

"I do have my own. This is more fun!" She stole another one.

"You're being childish!" Booth was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm being childish? What about you?"

"What do you mean, 'what about me'?"

"You always seem to get your way, just like a child." She was really enjoying the astonished look on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Booth had a feeling he was walking right into a trap.

Brennan leaned over to him. "Why don't you ever let me drive?"

"What?! I... That's different!"

Brennan sat back. "How is that different?! You never let me drive! You always get your way." "Just. Like. A. Child." She crossed her arms over her chest, and gave him a smug smile.

Booth looked indignant. "I'm not a child. I just...the man should always drive, that's all."

"Oh please! That is such a chauvenistic, alpha male response!"

"Look, just forget it, Bones, okay? I will always drive. End of discussion."

"And I will always steal your fries!" She reached over to steal another one.

Booth grabbed her hand to stop her, just like he had done hundreds of times before. But this time...

The moment their hands touched, time seemed to stop. Their eyes locked. Brennan's heart skipped a beat, and a shiver ran down her spine. The emotions she saw in his eyes were mirrored in her own.  
Booth was shocked by the feelings he felt. He wanted to pull her to him, hold her, kiss her. His breath caught.  
"Temperance, I..."

At that moment, the door burst open and a man ran in, a gun in his hand. Brennan looked up. Booth started to turn towards the door. The night outside was filled with sirens.

"Nobody move!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Booth reaching for his gun while pushing Brennan to the floor, the woman at the next table screaming, clutching her son. The gunman firing, glass breaking. The blood. A voice chanting no, no, over and over again. When the gunfire stopped, she realized the voice was her own.

**Told you! Pretty boring chapter, right?! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Reviews were awesome! I am evil, aren't I?**

Brennan looked at Booth. He was lying on his back, shattered glass everywhere. "Booth!" She crawled towards him.

"Don't move, lady!" The gunman's voice was panicked.

Brennan ignored him. She reached Booth. His eyes were closed, a gunshot wound to his chest, blood everywhere. "Oh, God, Booth, please, Booth, please look at me!"

"I said shut up!" The man was screaming at the woman now. "Keep that kid quiet! I need to think!" The woman pulled the boy closer to her. "Shh, it's okay" she whispered.

The man turned back to Brennan. She was trying to stop the flow of blood from the wound. "I told you not to move!" He waved the gun threateningly.

Brennan looked at him, fury mixed with fear in her eyes. "You do not want this man to die, trust me!" She turned back to Booth. "Booth, please, wake up. Please.."

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Bones?" he asked weakly.

Relief washed through her. "Thank God! Booth, hold still, it's going to be all right." She took the tablecloth from the table, folded it, and placed it on his chest over the wound.

"Bones" he said again. She looked down at him. He was moving his hand toward his gun that was lying on the floor beside him. The gunman hadn't seen it. She quickly pushed it out of sight under her jacket, which had fallen to the floor.

The gunman was pacing around the room, muttering. The woman had succeeded in quieting the little boy. Brennan glanced at her. She saw the terror in her eyes. "It's going to be okay." The woman didn't answer, just held her son tighter.

"What are you doing?" The man was back, standing over her.

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding. I told you, if he dies, you're up for murder." Brennan clenched her fists to keep from attacking him. _Not yet _she told herself.

The gunman moved closer. "What makes you think that I would care if he dies. How do you know I haven't killed before?"

Brennan looked directly in his eyes. "You should care, because if he dies, I will kill you myself." She held his gaze for a moment, then turned back to Booth.

The man laughed, though he sounded a little nervous. There was something in her eyes, she meant what she said. "Fine, do what you want, play doctor, but you better not try anything!"

"Bones...don't antoginize...him."

"Booth, try not to talk, okay?" She needed to put pressure on the wound. She took off his belt, trying not to hurt him too much. He winced. "Bones, if I had...only known...you wanted to undress me...we could have...done this a lot sooner..." He gave her a small smile.

She returned the smile, then slid the belt under his chest, pulling the ends up over the tablecloth covering his wound. "This might hurt a little." She tightened the belt, wincing at the flash of pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered. She took his hand. "Just hang on, Booth, okay?"

The adreneline that had been keeping her going while she was helping Booth was now leaving her body. The fear was creeping up on her. Booth was in bad shape. He wouldn't last much longer if she couldn't think of a way out of here. No, she wasn't going to think like that. She wasn't going to lose him. This was Booth. He was strong, he could hang on, he'd be okay. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him. He had to be okay. For Parker. For her.

**The faster the reviews, the faster I update! lol! Get going, click on that button!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, as promised! Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! Love them all, and love you all!**

Brennan heard the woman whispering to the boy, and she turned to her. "What's your name?"

The woman looked at her. She was pale, shaking. "Karen" she whispered. "This is Jeremy. He's only 5." Her voice broke.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay." Brennan reached over to her.

The phone on the counter rang, startling everyone. The gunman looked at it for a moment, then walked over to them. "What are you doing? Just stick to your boyfriend, lady!"

Brennan stared at him. "You need to answer the phone."

"I don't 'need' to do anything! And don't tell me what to do. I'm in charge here." He raised the gun to her head.

"NO!" Booth tried to sit up. "Leave her...alone." He groaned in pain.

"Booth, stay still! I'm fine." _Don't do anything stupid, Booth_

The man let his arm drop. "You better keep him quiet, or I will."

"Look, they're just going to keep calling until you answer, or they decide to come in shooting."

"What are you, a cop or something? Shut up and leave me alone!"

"I'm..." Booth squeezed her hand. "Don't" he whispered.

The man suddenly grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him. Brennan fought the urge to strike out at him, to try to overpower him. She couldn't risk it yet. She had Booth to worry about, and Karen and Jeremy. She had to wait.

He pushed her towards the counter. "You like to talk so much, you answer it." He walked over to Karen and pointed the gun at her. "And don't try anything stupid, or she and the boy are dead."

Brennan reached for the phone, her eyes never leaving the gun pointed at Karen and Jeremy. "Hello?"

"This is Assistant Director Cullen of the FBI. Who am I speaking to?" He was confused. Usually the hostage taker answered the phone himself, but this was definately not the man who had robbed the bank 30 minutes ago.

"Cullen?"

There was something about that voice. "Dr. Brennan?!" Cullen felt confusion, followed by a sense of relief. Wherever Dr. Brennan was, usually Booth was also. Booth would be able to handle the situation inside, while HRT did their thing outside. "What's going on in there? How many hostages are there?"

"Four, including me. I think.. the employees must have run out the back when..." she paused. "When the shooting started."

There was something in her voice. "Is Agent Booth with you?"

Brennan's eyes flashed to the floor where Booth was lying. "He's...injured."

Cullen's stomach tightened. "How bad?"

Tears came to her eyes. "He's...it's pretty bad."

Cullen closed his eyes. Where was HRT?! They were the ones that were supposed to handle this! He took a deep breath. He couldn't help them this way. "Okay, Dr. Brennan, listen to me. I need you to try and get the gunman to talk to me."

Brennan looked at him. He was still standing there, staring at her, holding the gun on Karen and Jeremy. "He needs to talk to you. They can't help you if they don't know what you want."

"What I want?! That's pretty funny!" He grabbed the phone from her, and shoved her across the room. She stumbled and fell to the floor. He put the phone on the counter, reached over and grabbed Jeremy, pulling him back with him.

"NO!" Karen screamed, and lunged toward him. He put his arm around Jeremy's throat, and pointed the gun at his head. Karen froze. He pushed the boy down on the floor, continuing to point the gun at him.

"Make no mistake, if anyone tries anything, I will pull the trigger." He grabbed the phone. "What?!"

Booth had watched everything. He felt the rage build inside him as he pushed Bones, and grabbed the little boy. He was staring at his mother, but didn't really see her. It seemed he was looking right through her. Booth struggled to move. He needed to get his gun, needed to do something. Pain shot through his body, and his vision blurred. He could barely move. He felt the panic start to overwhelm him. Temperance. He had to save her, save them all. He couldn't leave them. He had to fight this. He needed... He felt as if he were floating. "Temperance." He had to tell her, before it was too late.

Brennan heard his whisper. She made her way to him. His eyes were unfocused. "Booth, please..."

"Temperance" He reached up to touch her face. "I need to to tell you...in case..."

"No!" She wasn't going to let him do this, she wasn't going to let him give up. "Don't talk, okay? I'm going to get us out of here."

"Temperance."

She grabbed his hand. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare give up on me, Booth." Her voice broke. "I won't let you go. Parker needs you!" The tears fell from her eyes. "I need you. Please hang on, Booth, please, please..."

He tried again to tell her, but she wouldn't let him. If he didn't say the words, he would hold on until he could. It wasn't rational, she knew it, but she believed it. She had to. She couldn't lose him. Not now, just when she had found something to believe in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's the next chapter, but this is the last one today! The last one, I tell you! More tomorrow! Love the reviews, they make my day much happier! lol!**

Cullen had handed the phone over to the HRT agent that had finally made it to the scene. This was a nightmare. One of his best agents shot, maybe dying, Dr. Brennan and 2 others held by this psycho. Booth wasn't just an agent, Cullen considered him a friend. And Dr. Brennan, well, they hadn't gotten off to a great start, but he had come around. Especially after Amy. He had to do something. He didn't want to let them down. When they got out of this, he vowed to give Dr. Brennan a gun himself.

Sam Richards' day just kept getting worse. He hadn't planned on any of this. He thought it would be an easy job. He had cased the bank, planned everything down to the letter. It should have gone smoothly, but something had gone wrong, he was running from the cops, and they had chased him in here. Now these idiots wanted to know what he wanted! He wanted to get the hell out of here! Take his money and go, get out of this town. He was afraid he was in way over his head. He shook off his thoughts. What was this guy saying?

"Look, I want to help you. The first thing I need to know is your name."

"Just call me Sam. Hey lady! I told you, don't move!" Karen had been inching towards her son.

"Ok, Sam, just calm down." Agent Daniels was speaking calmly, trying to avoid disaster.  
"Look, we know one of the hostages is injured. Why don't you let someone come in and get him. I know you don't want him to die."

"Nobody comes in here, okay?! You think I'm stupid? Somebody comes in here, and I end up dead!"

"Sam, you've got to give me something here. I know you want to get out of there. You help me, and I'll help you, okay?"

"I just want a car and a ticket out of here!"

"I'm working on it, but we need something from you. Let one of the hostages go."

"I'll think about it." Sam slammed the phone down.

Brennan turned from Booth. She had heard Sam's part of the conversation. She guessed that they had wanted to send someone in for Booth, and there was no way he was going to let them. She had to do something, or Booth was going to die. She looked at3 Karen, then Jeremy. She was afraid that if things went wrong, they would end up injured, or worse. She had to get them out of here. Then she could overpower him, or shoot him, whatever it took. She glanced back down at Booth. His eyes were closed, his breathing labored. He had stopped trying to talk. She squeezed his hand. "Booth, just hang on a little longer, okay?" She stood up, and turned to face Sam.

"You!" Sam pointed the gun at her. "It's your lucky day. I'm letting you go."

Brennan looked him in the eye. "No."

"What?!" Sam stared at her.

"I'm not leaving." She looked towards Karen, who had grabbed her son as soon as Sam's gun had turned towards Brennan. "Let them go. You don't need them." She took a deep breath. "I'll stay."

Sam looked at this woman with the penetrating blue eyes. She had to be crazy! Nobody was worth dying for. Didn't she know that? He would have preferred getting rid of her, but short of shooting her or dragging her out the door, he was afraid he was stuck with her. Fine. She wanted to play the hero? Let her.  
He walked over to the other woman and the boy.

"No, please, no!" she cried.

"Since the lady refused to leave without her boyfriend, it's your turn." She just stared at him. "Go. Get out!"

She grabbed Jeremy and started backing away, towards the door, her eyes never leaving the gun.

Cullen watched as the door to the diner slowly opened. A young blonde woman stepped out, carrying a boy of about 5 or 6. "Hold your fire." He gestured to the woman. "It's okay. Just keep walking to me."

The woman broke into a run. She reached the safety of the agents, setting Jeremy on the ground. "Jeremy, oh God, look at me!" The boy seemed lethargic, almost catatonic. She kept whispering to him, shaking him. He finally looked up into his mother's eyes. "Mama?" he whispered. "Thank God!" She held her son, rocking him, tears streaming down her face.

Cullen watched the mother comforting her son. His eyes moved back to the diner. _Two down, two to go _he thought. He hoped Dr. Brennan had a plan, and he was equally afraid that she had, and what it would be.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry, I meant to post this chapter this morning! Thank you all SO MUCH for all the kind reviews!**

Brennan watched the door close.

"So it's just you and me, huh?" Sam looked to the floor. "Oh, and your boyfriend." He looked back at her. "But I guess he's not going to give me any trouble, is he?"

Brennan turned away so that he wouldn't see the fury in her eyes. Her eyes went to her jacket, thinking of the gun hidden underneath. She knelt down beside Booth, hoping Sam would leave her alone long enough to get it.

"Bones?" Booth struggled to open his eyes. "Temeperance?" His voice was barely a whisper. He was feverish, beads of sweat glistening on his face. She laid her hand on his cheek. "Just hold on, Booth. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

Sam was on the phone again. He was still turned to look at her, but most of his attention was on the conversation. She slowly reached over and pulled out the gun, using her body to block his view.

"I've given you enough time! I want that car here, now!" He hung up the phone.

Brennan stood up once more, and turned to face him, keeping the gun out of sight behind her back.

"Soon time to go." He smiled at her. "You'll be going with me. Just until I'm away." He reached for her arm. "Unlees you decide you want to stay."

She reached out, striking his wrist, and knocking the gun out of his hand. The suddeness of her attack took him by surprise. She brought the gun out from behind her back and pointed it at him, but he had lunged forward, sending them both to the ground, the gun slipping from her grip and flying across the floor.

Booth tried to sit up. There was something he had to do, but he couldn't remember what it was. Bones. He needed to tell her something, but she wouldn't let him. Everything was so hazy. Where was he? Why couldn't he open his eyes? He was so tired, and pain tore through him every time he tried to move. _I'll just rest for a minute_ he thought. He felt himself giving in to the pain. It was pulling him down. Then he heard her cry out. "Temperance!" His eyes flew open. Everything came back to him in a rush. They were at the diner, he was shot. And she was going to do something crazy! He turned his head and saw her, fighting the man. He tried to reach for his gun. He knew that she had hidden it under her jacket, but when he finally reached it, it wasn't there. She must have taken it. His eyes roamed the floor, and then he saw it. Too far for him to reach. With the rest of his strength, he pulled himself up. He reached for the gun he always kept at his ankle.

Brennan managed to dislodge herself from Sam's grasp, and got to her feet. He was also getting up. She kicked him, sending him back against the wall. She dived for the gun. She was almost there when she felt his hand on her shirt, pulling her back towards him.

The gunshot was deafening in the room. Sam fell to the floor.

The gun slipped out of Booth's hand, and fell to the floor beside him. The pain was unbearable, pulling him down, trying to claim him. The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was her face looking down at him, tears falling from her eyes.

BBBBBB

Brennan watched as Booth's eyes closed. She didn't hear the voices calling in to her, asking what had happened. She didn't feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees beside him. This man who had comforted her, protected her, had become both her friend and her family. The man who had given up everything for her. "Booth." She took his hand. "Please, Booth, don't leave me." His pulse was weak, he struggled for breath. "Booth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't let you in, that I didn't tell you." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. "I love you" she whispered.

Then gentle hands were pulling her away from him, making way for the paramedics. She watched as they put him on the stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance waiting outside. She was numb, she couldn't seem to feel anything. This day that had been so wonderful, filled with such promise had been shattered in just one moment. She didn't know what to do, she just knew that she couldn't lose him, that she couldn't live without him.

She held his hand during the ride to the hospital, not saying anything, thoughts running through her mind. His eyes that always showed such emotion. His smile that lit up a room, and made her want to do anything for him. _Please hang on, Booth, please _

They reached the hospital, and she watched as they rushed him into the ER. She was left behind, and she suddenly felt lost and afraid. She needed Booth, she needed his arms to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be all right. He was the one she turned to when she was afraid, and now, when she felt more afraid than she had ever felt in her life, he wasn't there for her. She watched them working frantically to save him, and she never felt more alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**I would really like to take a minute to thank all my wonderful reviewers! It may sound like I'm repeating myself, but I really do love reading your reviews! I can't thank you all enough, and you have no idea how much it pleases me that you are enjoying my story! It's really the reason I write!**

"Sweetie!" Angela rushed into the waiting room. "I was so worried!" She pulled Brennan into a hug. "How's Booth?"

Brennan pulled out of her friend's embrace. "He's in surgery. He..he lost a lot of blood."

Angela didn't know what to say. This seemed like a dream. It was impossible. Booth was too strong to die. No, he had to be okay. Bren wouldn't know what to do if he died. She looked at her friend. She looked like she had been through hell. Her clothes were torn and she had some cuts and scrapes, but it was her eyes that sacared Angela the most. Her eyes looked haunted. "I brought you some clothes. Why don't we go and get you cleaned up?"

"I'm fine, Angela. I just.."

"But Sweetie, ...your hands."

Brennan looked down at her hands. They were smeared with dried blood. Booth's blood. She shivered.

Angela looked at her friend. "Come on, Sweetie" she said softly. She took her hand and led her out of the room.

Cullen was waiting for them when they emerged 15 minutes later. "Dr. Brennan, if you're up to it, I want to ask you some questions.

Brennan took a deep breath. "Sure."

Angela listened as her friend described the events. She shivered, not only because of what they had been through, but because of Brennan's voice. It was so emotionless, so detached. She was just in shock, she thought. She would snap out of it. At least she hoped so.

"How are the others? Karen and her son?" Brennan was pacing the floor.

"Still a little shook up, but they'll be fine, thanks to you. She said that you refused to leave, that you made him let them go instead."

Brennan shrugged. "I had to stay."

Cullen looked lost, not knowing what to say. He decided to change the subject. "I called Booth's parents. They will be here in the morning."

Brennnan looked up at him, and Angela finally saw some emotion in her eyes. "Thank you. I called Rebecca. I thought she should know. But I didn't know how to contact his family." She turned and walked to the window, looking out into the night.

Angela watched her for a moment, then turned back to Cullen. "I'm going to stay with her. She shouldn't be alone."

Cullen nodded. "Good." He glanced over at Brennan. "I'm worried about her. She's too...calm." Cullen moved toward the door. "I'll check back later. Let her know that if she needs anything, if there's anything I can do..." He turned and walked out.

Angela walked over to where Brennan stood, staring out into the darkness. "Look, Bren, why don't we get something to eat? It's going to be a long night."

"I'm not hungry, Ang." She turned to face her. "You can go. I'll be okay."

Angela took her hand. "I'm staying. Let me at least get you some coffee, okay?"

"Okay." She turned back to the window. Angela turned to go, saying a silent prayer for her friend, and the man that she loved.

BBB

The waiting room was quiet. Angela had fallen asleep on the faded sofa in the corner of the room. Brennan was again at the window. Her thoughts wandered as she watched the traffic in the parking lot, the occasional flashing lights of an ambulance, bathing the night in an eerie red glow. She thought back to that moment in the diner, before the world started spinning out of control. The moment when their hands had touched. The feelings that had flooded through her, the look in his eyes. He had leaned towards her, had said her name. 'Temperance'. She shivered at the memory of the sound of her name on his lips. She shook the thoughts away, and started pacing. She didn't want to think. She needed to stay busy, but there was nothing to do. Nothing but wait.

BBB

"Dr. Brennan?" The doctor's voice startled her. She had finally given in and called Zack, to ask him to bring her laptop to her. He had tried to argue, but she insisted. She had to keep her mind occupied, otherwise the thoughts threatened to overwhelm her.  
She closed the computer, and stood up. Angela stirred beside her. "How is he?" Brennan's voice was steady, but her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Angela stood up and took Brennan's hand.

"He's out of surgery, but he's still in serious condition. We'll have to see how the next 12 hours go."

"I need to see him." Angela had to smile at her friend. Brennan didn't ask, she demanded.

"I don't think.." Angela interupted the doctor. "It's no use arguing with her. You'll find that out soon enough."

He looked into Brennan's eyes, and sighed. He knew when he was beat. "This way."

BBB

Brennan walked over to the bed where Booth lay. The sight of his face, so pale, so still, nearly brought tears to her eyes. She took a deep breath. Strong, she had to be strong. She sat down beside him, and took his hand. "I'm sorry" she whispered. She felt the guilt weighing down on her. He shouldn't have had to save her. She should have been able to do that herself. She had just felt so helpless. She had been afraid. Ever since she was 15 years old, she learned not to rely on anyone, to take care of herself. And until Booth had come along, she had. But she had come to depend on him, to lean on him when she was afraid. But tonight, when she was more afraid than she had ever been, she wasn't able to turn to him, and she had felt lost. She had let him, and herself down. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. "You're going to be okay. You have to be." She sat there holding his hand in hers, feeling alone and helpless, wishing for his strong arms to hold her, to tell her that everying would be all right.

**Okay, hit the little button and let me know how much you liked it! (Or hated it, either way, I wanna know!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go, what you've been waiting for! lol!**

Booth felt as if he were floating. It felt so good to let go, to just lie here, no pressure, no pain. But he couldn't. There was something he had to do. He struggled to remember. As he tried to open his eyes, the pain came flooding back, along with the memories. Hospital. He was in the hospital. He had been shot, and Bones had been fighting with the gunman. He had shot him to save her. He remembered falling back, the darkness claiming him. And he remembered the words she had whispered to him.

His eyes opened. Had he dreamt it? His head felt heavy. He felt pressure on his hand. He slowly turned his head, fighting off the waves of dizziness that washed over him. Her head rested on her arms, his hand in hers, her auburn hair spread out on the bed beside him. He lay there watching her sleep, not wanting to disturb her. She looked so peaceful, lying there. He remembered the look in her eyes at the diner, when he had finally been about to tell her how he felt. Then the fear that replaced it moments later when the gunman started shooting. He didn't want to think of how close he had come to breaking his promise not to leave her. She had lost so much in her life, he was determined that he would be there for her, that he would be the one thing she could count on in her life. He looked down at her, so strong, yet so fragile.

BBB

Brennan stirred and opened her eyes. For a few seconds, she was confused. Where was she? Then she looked up, and saw his eyes, open and gazing at her. "Booth?" Her heart leapt to see him awake, awareness in his eyes.

"Hey Bones." He smiled weakly at her. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Thank God." Leave it to Booth to be more concerned about her, when he was the one in the hospital bed, the one who had almost died. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, Bones, don't. I'm okay." He reached for her, and winced in pain.

Brennan jumped up. "You're in pain. Let me get the doctor." She turned toward the door, even as he protested that he was fine.

"Temperance." She turned to look at him. "Booth, I..."

"Seeley, oh my God!" A beautiful older woman ran into the room, followed by a man Brennan knew could only be Booth's father. The same ruggedly handsome features, same expression of concern. The same eyes. Brennan watched them together for a moment, before slipping out the door.

Booth watched her leave, even as his mother was practically smothering him. "We were so worried! When Agent Cullen called us..."

"Mom, I'm fine." He told her what she wanted to hear. In truth, he was exhausted and in pain, and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and sleep for about 3 days.

"Laura, leave the boy alone, before you kill him with kindness." Michael Booth put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I have a feeling that he could use some sleep, and maybe some painkillers."

"Of course. I'm sorry Seeley. You need to rest." She turned and looked behind her, but the girl was gone. "Your friend must think we are very rude. I was just so worried, and when I saw you were awake, I was so relieved."

"It's okay. I'm sure she understands..." Booth felt sleep threatening to overtake him.

Laura looked at her son. "We'll be back later. Just rest now." Michael took his wife's arm and led her out of the room.

BBBBBB

"Angela, I'm fine. I'll go home soon, I promise. I just want to talk to Booth's doctor first." Brennan was pacing the room, waiting for the doctor.

Angela looked at her friend. She looked exhausted, despite her claim that she had slept. "But he woke up, right? He talked to you?"

"Yes. He didn't talk much, and I know he was in pain, but he was awake."

"Well, what did he say? Did he remember everything?"

"I don't know Angela. We didn't talk about it. Anyway, then his parents showed up."

Angela grabbed Brennan's arm to stop her from pacing. "Well, what did you say?"

"I didn't stay, Angela." She walked over to the nurses' desk. "I really need to talk to Dr. Connors. Do you know how long he'll be?"

"He's in with Mr. Booth right now, Dr. Brennan. I'm sure he'll be out to talk to you soon." The nurse was trying to keep her patience, but it was difficult.

"Bren, sweetie, why don't you sit down? You've done enough pacing in the last 12 hours to last a lifetime."

Brennan stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Ang. I just..." She stopped. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Angela smiled. "That's what I'm here for." She pulled Brennan into a hug. She held her for a moment, then pulled back, staring over Brennan's shoulder. Brennan turned and followed her friend's gaze.

"Wow." Angela watched the couple walked towards them. "Well, we know Booth will definately age well."

"Ang..." Brennan couldn't help but smile. She certainly agreed with her.

The woman walked over and took Brennan's hand. "You must be Dr. Brennan. I'm Laura Booth, and this is my husband Michael. Seeley talks about you all the time."

"Well, I..."

"Agent Cullen told us that you saved Seeley's life. I can't thank you enough."

"I really didn't..."

"Thank God you were there." Tears came to her eyes. "He always said you were special." She stopped and took a breath. Brennan wasn't sure if she should try another sentence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth?" Dr. Connors interupted them.

Michael addressed the doctor. "How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

"Actually, he's doing a lot better than I expected with the injuries he's suffered. He's in pain, but he's surprisingly strong. He should be fine in a week or two."

Michael shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you."

"You should be thanking Dr. Brennan. If she hadn't applied pressure to the wound, and gotten him out of there...it could have been worse." Dr. Connors turned and walked down the hallway.

Mr. and Mrs. Booth turned to look at Brennan. "Again, we don't know how to thank you. Seeley is lucky to have you as a partner." Michael turned away and took his wife into his arms.

Brennan started to protest. Angela took her hand. "Sweetie, just take the compliment. You saved his life."

"No, Angela." She watched Booth's parents comforting each other. "He saved mine."

**Don't you know by now, I could NEVER kill Booth?! lol! Okay, let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I didn't get to respond to everyone indiviually for their wonderful reviews, too many, and I was having problems with my computer, but, again, thanks so much!**

"Daddy!" Parker ran into the room, stopping short of jumping up on the bed.

"Hey, Buddy." Booth pulled his son to him and wrapped his arms around him. Forget all the drugs that they were giving him. Parker was the only medicine he needed.

Parker wriggled out of Booth's arms. "Mommy says you get to go home tomorrow."

Booth ruffled his son's hair. "Yeah. Sorry I missed my weekend with you. I'll make it up to you soon, I promise."

"Hey, Seeley." Rebecca walked into the room. "It's good to see you. We were worried about you."

Booth shrugged. "You know me. I'm always okay."

"Mommy, look at all the flowers!" Parker was wandering around the room, looking at everything. "Did Dr. Bones send you some flowers, Daddy?"

"Of course." Booth smiled at his son. Parker was a pretty smart kid. He had definately picked up on Booth's feelings for Bones. And he himself adored her. He loved going to the lab to see her and all the other "bone people".

Rebecca searched Seeley's face. She needed to reassure herself that he was okay. Even though they weren't together anymore, she still cared for him, and Dr. Brennan's call had frightened her, not only for her sake, but for Parker's as well. She knew Parker was lucky to have Seeley as a father. There were a lot of men who would have just walked away, especially when she had refused to marry him. But Seeley had taken responsibility, and he didn't view it as an obligation. He loved Parker completely.

She smiled, watching Parker sitting on the bed beside him, chattering endlessly about school, his friends, anything and everything. Seeley sat there, listening to every word as though there was nothing more important. And to him there wasn't, not at this particular moment.

She looked more closely, and she could see the pain and exhaustion on his face. "Hey Parker. Daddy still needs to rest. Let's go, and we'll visit him when he's home, okay?"

"Okay." Parker leaned over and gave his father a kiss and hug. "Love you, Daddy." He hopped off the bed.

"I love you too, Parker. Daddy will see you soon, okay?" He looked up. "Thanks, Rebecca, for bringing him by."

"Sure. Get some rest. I'll call you later."

Parker was already heading to the door, when his eyes lit up, and he started running. "Dr. Bones!" He launched himself at her, hugging her legs, talking a mile a minute. "We came to see Daddy, but now we gotta leave, 'cause he needs to sleep so he can get better so I can see him and he can take me to the park and play with me!" Parker went on, barely catching his breath. "Then he can bring me to the museum and you can show me more bones!"

Brennan couldn't help but smile at him. "That sounds fun."

Rebecca reached down and took his hand. "Sorry about that Dr. Brennan. He's a little excited right now."

"No problem. He's a great kid." She waved to him. "Bye Parker."

"Bye, Dr. Bones. Bye Daddy!" He ran out of the room, pulling his mother along behind him.

Booth watched her walk into the room, alone for once. Since that morning a week ago, when he had opened his eyes, and she had been there, asleep, beside him, she had always had someone with her whenever she came to see him. Angela, Hodgins, even Zack. He knew what she was doing, avoiding having to talk to him about what had happened, about their feelings. He looked closer. She looked exhausted. He knew she blamed herself for what had happened. He had a lot of experience in that area. But he wasn't going to let her.

"Hey Bones."

Brennan walked toward the bed. She had hoped that she could get here and leave while Rebecca and Parker were still there. She knew he would want to talk, but she just couldn't deal with it yet. "Hi. I can't stay, I have a lot of work to catch up on, but I just wanted to check on you. Dr. Connors tells me that he is letting you go home tomorrow."

"Yeah, not a moment too soon, either. I'd go crazy if I had to stay here any longer."

She stood there, trying to think of something to say, anything other than what they had been through. She saw he was about to speak. "Well, I really have to go, but we'll be back tomorrow to pick you up."

She started towards the door. "Temperance, wait..."

She stopped, then turned to look at him, her eyes pleading with him. Booth sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Relief flooded through her. "Bye" she whispered. She turned and walked out the door.

Booth leaned back on the bed. He had given her a reprieve, but tomorrow she was going to talk to him. She couldn't keep avoiding him. Angela had told him that she hadn't said a word about it to her either. She had been at the lab most of the time, barely eating, sleeping fitfully on the sofa in her office. Tomorrow. Tomorrow he would talk to her, and get her to talk to him. He had noticed that she had said '**we'll **pick you up tomorrow'. _Not this time_. He picked up the phone.

**Come on, click on the button, you know you want to!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know! Sorry this chapter is so short, but more to come! Love all your reviews! Everyone is so sweet!**

**This is especially for jerseybones, who called the last chapter, momentous! You are so great!**

Brennan glanced over at Booth in the passenger seat. He had been strangely silent ever since they had left the hospital. He hadn't even complained about not being able to drive, not that she would have given in anyway. She hadn't planned on coming alone, but Angela had something come up at the last minute, and Hodgins and Zack were nowhere to be found. But he hadn't asked her anything, and she was relieved. She still hadn't figured out what she was going to say. She didn't want to tell him about the dreams. Dreams that forced her to work until she was so exhausted that she fell into a sleep so deep that the nightmares couldn't follow. Nightmares where she couldn't save him, and he died, and she was again all alone.

This was exactly why she hadn't let anyone get close to her. Until Booth had come along. And now she had to end it. They could be partners, nothing more. She had thought, when he lay near death, that she should have told him how she felt, but now she realized that she couldn't. If she didn't care about anyone, they couldn't hurt her. Not by leaving, not by dying. If she didn't care, emotions couldn't cloud her judgement. She had to put her feelings aside, to forget, to go back to the way she was before she let Booth into her life, into her heart.

Booth stared out the window, lost in thought. He had so much that he wanted to say, so much to tell her, but he knew he had to wait. He knew she was upset that she had had to come alone, but he knew that was the only way he could get her to open up to him, to let him in. If there was one thing he had learned through the years, it was that you couldn't keep everything bottled up inside you, or it would explode. He knew it was hard for her to lean on someone. He just had to get her to see that she couldn't go through this alone. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head back, thinking of her.

Brennan stopped the car in front of Booth's apartment building. She turned to him. His eyes were closed. She watched his face for a moment, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She had to do it, though. For his sake as well as for hers. But not today if she could help it. She would get him up to his apartment, get him settled, and then leave. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Booth, we're here." When he didn't answer, she reached out and touched his shoulder.

Booth's eyes flew open at her touch. He looked into her eyes. He wasn't sure what he saw there, and that was unusual, because he could usually read her pretty well.

"We're here" she repeated. She pulled back from him, and got out of the car. She went over to his side, but he was already out. "Booth, you should really let me help you. You're still not up to full strength."

"I'm fine, Bones. I don't need your help to get to my apartment." He smiled. "If you notice, I didn't need a wheelchair to leave the hospital, either."

"Only because you used your charm smile on the nurse. She would have let you do just about anything."

Booth shrugged. "Hey, whatever works. I'm not an invalid." Booth walked up the steps into the building. He was trying to put up a good front, but he would definately have to take the elevator. He was in no shape to tackle the stairs, even to show her up.

Brennan followed him into the elevator. He was trying to put on a good show, but she knew he was still in a lot of pain. It hurt her to see him like this. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't her fault that he got shot, but the truth was, he would have been more alert to the danger if they hadn't been so caught up in each other. Just another reason that this couldn't work.

The elevator doors opened, and she followed him out into the hallway. He opened his apartment door, and walked inside. She took a deep breath, and followed him in.

**Sorry to leave it like that, but...okay maybe I'm not! lol! Come on, review! You know you want to, and if you do, maybe there'll be another chapter later tonight!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow! So many reviews, so little time! I didn't get home until after midnight, and I had so many reviews to read, I didn't get a chance to respond to everyone, but thanks so much!**

Booth collapsed on the sofa, thankful just to be home. He was exhausted, but he was also determined to get Bones to talk to him. She looked as bad as he felt.

Brennan walked in and laid her keys on the table. "I only have a few minutes..."

"Bones, don't even think about it." He was not going to give her a chance to run.

She saw the determination in his eyes. Why had she ever thought she would be able to get away? She had a feeling he would tackle her to the ground before he let her go, gunshot wound or not. "Look, Booth..."

"You know I'm just worried about you, don't you?" He went on, not giving her a chance to answer. "Angela told me you haven't been sleeping, and you're working even more than usual."

Anger flashed in her eyes. "She shouldn't have told you that." She sighed. "I'm fine, Booth. You don't have to worry about me."

"Just because you say that doesn't mean I won't. You're my partner, and my friend. I'm always going to worry about you." He leaned forward. "You may not like it, but it's something you're going to have to live with. You may not have your real family around, but you have people who care about you. You don't have to do everything on your own. If you don't realize that soon, you're going to break."

"It's not up to you to save me, Booth, no matter how much you think it is."

"You're right." He stood and walked toward her. "Only you can do that. But you need some help. You need to face your fears, to deal with it. If you don't, it will eat away at you." He stopped and took her hand. "Believe me. I know."

Brennan looked into his eyes, eyes haunted by the things he had seen, things he had done. "I know you do, Booth. It's just..." She stopped. She had to get out of here. If she stayed much longer, she would be telling him everything. Her fear of losing him, how she felt about him.. "Look, Booth, I really do have to go, okay? And as much as you seem to think otherwise, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for 15 years." She started towards the door.

"Bones, wait." He reached over, his hand catching her wrist, turning her back towards him. He couldn't let her go. "Stay. You don't have to talk about anything, I promise." He was desperate. He didn't want her to walk out the door. He needed her, as much as she needed him. "Please." He dropped her hand. "I'm just going to go change, okay? Promise me you won't leave before I get back."

His eyes were pleading with her. "Okay." He looked at her for a moment, then he turned and walked into the bedroom.

Brennan fell back onto the sofa. What was she doing? She knew she should leave. It wasn't safe for her to be around him. Her resolve to keep him at a distance was already crumbling, just by his nearness, by his touch. Her brain knew what she should do, but her heart...her heart was a different story. When she looked into his eyes, all she wanted to do was collapse into his arms, to let him hold her, comfort her, make the fear and pain go away. No, she had to be strong. She had to do this. She stood up. She would keep her promise to stay until he came back, then she would insist that she had to leave.

She brushed past the table, and the bag of belongings he had brought home from the hospital fell, spilling everything out onto the floor. She leaned down to pick them up, and froze.  
Among everything, one thing stood out. Booth's shirt, torn and covered in blood. Her heart started to pound in her chest. She saw him lying on the floor, in a pool of blood. She closed her eyes, but the image remained. Broken glass sprayed across the floor. She heard the sounds. The gunshots. Karen's screams. Jeremy's crying. Booth, bleeding, trying to tell her... "No, no, no" She shook her head. She hadn't realized that she had been backing up until she felt the wall behind her. Her eyes opened, and she stared at the clothing on the floor. "Booth" she whispered. Her legs gave out, and she slid down the wall to the floor. The tears fell from her eyes, and sobs wracked her body, as she finally surrendered to her emotions.

Booth pulled the shirt over his head. He hadn't really needed to change, but he knew she needed a few minutes alone. He wanted to get her to talk, but he couldn't do that if she left. He would go as slow as he needed to, but she was going to talk to him. He needed to get back out there before she changed her mind and ran, promise or no promise. He wouldn't push her. He knew he couldn't force her to confront her feelings before she was ready, but he was going to be there when she was, whether she liked it or not. He had looked into her eyes, seen the fear, the exhaustion. The uncertainty. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he knew that right now it would only push her away.

He opened the door, walked out into the living room, and froze. She was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs. Tears ran down her cheeks, and her body shook with sobs. "Temperance?" He moved to her and bent down, ignoring the twinge of pain from his wound. Her eyes looked through him, to a spot on the floor in front of her. He turned to follow her gaze. Why the hell hadn't he just thrown the clothes away at the hospital? He turned back to her. "Temperance, please. Look at me." His hand touched her cheek.

"Booth. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

"Shhh, it's okay." He pulled her into his arms. She leaned into him, her cheek resting on his chest, her tears soaking the front of his shirt. He sat there, holding her, stroking her hair, whispering to her, until her body stopped shaking.

Brennan felt the strong arms holding her. She breathed in the scent of him. Why did she always feel so safe in his arms? She felt like nothing could hurt her. She didn't want to feel this way, to be so dependant on him, on anyone. She knew she should go, but she couldn't seem to move. She was so tired. Just one more day. She could lean on him for one more day. Tomorrow she could let go.

She was aware of his hands, caressing her back, the warmth of his body against hers. She pulled back and looked up at him. Logic and reason left her as she looked into his eyes. She wanted nothing more at this moment than to let go, to give him what he wanted, to take what she needed.

Booth's breath caught as he looked into her eyes. He leaned down towards her. Their lips met, and he shivered. Kissing her was like nothing he had ever felt before. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Booth lost himself in the kiss, in her. His hand caressed her cheek, sliding to the back of her neck, pulling her closer and running his fingers through her hair. Her hands moved past his shoulders, down his chest, heat following the path of her hands. Only then did he realize what he was doing. She was vulnerable, emotional. In pain. He couldn't take advantage of that. He ran his hands down her arms, and encircled her wrists. He pulled back from her, breaking the kiss. It was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

Brennan opened her eyes. She missed his hands on her, his lips on hers. She tried to break his grip on her arms, to pull him back to her, but she couldn't. "Booth, please." she whispered. "I'm so tired, tired of seeing death everyday, of closing myself off. I just want to feel alive." She leaned toward him. "Make me feel alive."

"Temperance." God, she was breaking his heart. "I can't, you're upset." His eyes pleaded with her to understand. "You'd only end up hating me. And yourself." He watched the look in her eyes change from passion, to confusion, then finally to understanding. The tears started to fall again, as she bowed her head, putting her arms around him. He held her there, his heart breaking with her as she wept.

**So, what do you think? I know, I'm heartless and cruel, aren't I? Next chapter will be up later today, I promise!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's short, but I'll post the next one bright and early tomorrow morning!**

Booth held her until the tears stopped, and he felt her breathing slow. He looked down at her, asleep in his arms. He stood up, gently pulling her with him, trying not to wake her. He was still weak, and the dull ache in his chest flared into full fledged pain, but he managed to carry her to the bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. She sighed and turned onto her side, clutching the pillow, as if missing the comfort of his arms. He longed to lay down beside her, to hold her, but he knew that she would be more comfortable when she woke up if she were alone.

He watched her for a moment, then turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door open in case she woke up and needed him. He went to the kitchen, grabbed his pain medication, and downed 2 pills. It was only 3 in the afternoon, but he was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He lay down on the sofa, closed his eyes, and let his thoughts drift. He had known the events in the diner had upset her, but he hadn't realized just how frightened she had been. His heart ached, thinking of her pain, her grief. She had been through so much in her life, she didn't deserve any more pain. She deserved happiness, love, a family. He wanted to give that to her, but he wasn't sure she was willing to take it. He had never known how much was missing in his life until he had met her. Now there was an emptiness in his heart only she could fill. He fell asleep, thinking of her, of them, of what their life could become, if only she would let it.

BBB

Brennan sighed and opened her eyes. The room was dark, the only light coming from the glow of the alarm clock. 1:18 AM. She sat up and looked around. The clock was on the wrong side of the bed, and there was a picture of Parker beside it. Memories flooded back to her. Booth's shirt, torn and bloody, him holding her, their kiss. Oh, God! She felt her face warm with embarrassment. What had she done? She had thrown herself at him, and Booth... He had stopped her, had saved her from herself, from her emotions. Not because he didn't want her, she knew he did. He did it because he knew her, knew what she needed, even when she didn't know herself. That was Booth, and that was exactly why she loved him.

She got up and looked around for her shoes. She had to get out of here. She needed to get away, to think. She was afraid that they couldn't go back now, but she wasn't sure if she could go forward.  
She walked out into the living room, slipping past the sofa where he lay sleeping. Reaching the table by the door, she reached for her keys, and felt the paper lying underneath them. She picked it up, reading the words by the light filtering in through the living room window. 'I'll be here when you need me.' She paused, reading the words over and over.

Booth opened his eyes. He had heard come into the room, but he hadn't wanted her to know he was awake. He knew he had to let her go, that she needed to be alone, to think about everything. He had expected her to leave, but she stood by the door, silent, unmoving. "Temperance?"

She was startled by the sound of his voice. "How do you always know?" she whispered, not turning around.

"Know what?"

"Exactly what I need."

He took a deep breath. He wasn't sure this was the time, but he couldn't keep it inside any longer. "Because I love you."

Her breath caught. She closed her eyes, letting the words wash over her. She opened her eyes. "I know" she whispered. Clutching the paper in her hand, she reached over, opened the door, and walked out, slowly closing the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A huge thank you to all my faithful reviewers! I am so glad you're enjoying this one! Just a few more chapters to go, but I have a few more stories to share with you after that!**

Brennan sat at her desk at the Jeffersonian, staring at her computer screen. She was supposed to be working, but her thoughts were on Booth. When she had left him, she had gone home and tried to sleep, but thoughts of him kept running through her mind. She had finally given up, gotten dressed, and came in to the lab. She had tried to immerse herself in her work, but it was no use.

She kept seeing his face, feeling his arms around her, his lips on hers. The words that he whispered as she left. She sat back and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't know what to do. She knew that she shouldn't have left. She should have at least tried to talk to him, tried to explain. But she had been afraid. She had wanted nothing more than to repeat his words back to him, to tell him that she felt the same way, that she had loved him for so long, but had only realized her feelings as he lay bleeding. When she thought she was going to lose him. But she couldn't, so she had walked out the door.

She hoped he would forgive her, but she just didn't know what to do, what to say. She knew that the relationship that they had shared for two years was gone. With those words spoken, there was no way to go back, but she was too afraid to go forward, to see where it would take them.

She saw what happened when you cared too much. You got careless, like they had in the diner. When she thought he was dying, she regretted the fact that she hadn't told him what he meant to her, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it was better this way. If they were too emotionally involved, it would distract them. And that was only one problem.

They were so different, too different. That worked well as partners, but as more... She could never change enough, never be what he wanted. She didn't want marriage, or children, and she knew that was important to him. And as far as religion, they were total opposites. These were all rational arguments, why they couldn't be together. So why did she feel so bad? Why did she feel like her heart was breaking?

She just needed time. It had taken her time to get over the loss of her parents, but she had done it. She would get over this too. She had made it this far alone. She could do it again. She had to, for his sake. If she loved him, (and she couldn't lie to herself, she loved him more than she ever thought possible), she had to let him go, to let him find someone who would be all the things she wasn't, who wanted all the things she didn't. Someone who would make him happy.

BBB

Booth paused before hitting the send button. He reconsidered, closed the phone, and sat back. He couldn't call her. Not yet, but the urge to speak to her was overwhelming. He hadn't meant to tell her, but the words had just come out. If the situation had been different, if the events at the diner hadn't happened, he would have done things differently. But everything was so mixed up. He knew her feelings scared her. There was nothing like seeing someone you care about in a dangerous situation, fearing that you could lose them. He knew. He had been there. The fear he had felt when he had realized that Kenton was the killer, and that she was with him. The desperation when she had been buried alive.

He knew the emotions, the thoughts that went through your head. He had been through it with her enough times to know. But Bones, she was too literal, too rational. She would try to talk herself out of what she was feeling. That was the bad thing about letting her go, giving her time. He knew it was what she needed, but it was a gamble. He just had to trust himself that when she did finally talk to him, he could make her see that there was no other solution. They were meant to be together.

BBB

"He told you he loved you, and you just left?!" Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Sweetie, are you crazy?!"

"Look, Ang, I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" Brennan started toward the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Angela walked over and blocked her escape.

"You just don't rattle off some story about falling asleep at Booth's, then him telling you he loves you, then walk out on me!"

"Angela.." Brennan sighed. "I just don't know what to do." She walked over and sat down on the sofa.

Angela sat down beside her friend. "Sweetie, I can't tell you what to do. I can only tell you that you're making a big mistake if you don't at least try. Booth loves you, anyone with eyes could see that long before now. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"I can't Angela. Booth and I are just too different."

"Just answer me one question. When you thought Booth was dying, what did you feel? Because I can tell you that whatever you felt, Booth was feeling the same thing when you and Hodgins were buried alive. He couldn't have lived with himself if you had died." She got up, and turned to walk out. "Do you really think he's going to let you go now?"

Brennan watched her leave, no closer to an answer than she had been.

BBB

"Booth!" Angela ran out of her office, and hugged him, careful not to hurt him. "It's so good to see you!" She frowned and stepped back. "Should you really be out?"

"Probably not, but you know me. That usually doesn't stop me." He gave her a smile.

Angela smiled back at him. It was impossible not to. "Look, as much as I'm glad to see you, I know you didn't come here to see me." She paused a moment as she looked at him. "She's in her office. **Thinking**." She put emphasis on the last word.

Booth winced. "She told you"

"Of course she told me! And I didn't have to drag it out of her either. Well maybe a little." She smiled. "Look, because you were shot, and almost died, and are still recuperating, I'll forgive the fact that you didn't follow her and drag her back to your apartment!"

"Angela..."

"You can't just tell her that you love her, then let her go to 'think'!"

"I.."

"You know that she'll just..."

"Angela! Look I know all that. This wasn't the way I wanted to do this, but it happened and I have to deal with it. Besides, if I hadn't let her go, she would have felt pressured, like she was being pushed into a corner."

"I know. You just know how she is. She'll come up with all sorts of reasons..."

"And I'll argue, we'll bicker back and forth, it will be business as usual."

Angela couldn't help but smile at that analogy. It fit them perfectly. "Okay, but you better make sure you win this one."

"Hey, I can be pretty persuasive." He flashed her a charm smile. "I'm going to go prepare my arguments. Don't tell her I came by, okay?" He turned and walked away.

Angela watched him leave. Brennan was pretty tough, but she thought her best friend would be in trouble this time. Even she couldn't resist Booth's charm smile.

**I can't image any sane woman being able to resist his smile! lol! Okay, you know what to do! Review, review, review! I'll post the next chapter tonight!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, you all amaze me with your reviews! Got home from work, and there are 16 reviews! I love you all!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Brennan saw him as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. He was sitting by her door, a bag of takeout on the floor beside him. "Booth, what are you doing here?!" She walked over to him, an expression of concern on her face. "Are you trying to put yourself back into the hospital?" She reached down to help him up, grabbing the bag of food in the process.

Booth smiled at her. "If you would get home at a decent hour..."

Brennan unlocked her door, and walked into the apartment, Booth following behind her. Booth walked over and collapsed onto the sofa. He tried to hide it, but she saw the flash of pain that passed across his face.

"You shouldn't be out of your apartment, much less driving around, and being a delivery man." She busied herself getting the food out, setting it on the coffee table. "If you needed to see me, you should have called me. I would have..." Her voice trailed off.

"Would have what?" Booth crossed his arms in front of him, and stared at her. "Would have come over?"

She looked at him for a moment. "I..I'm just going to go change." She disappeared into the bedroom.

Booth reached into his jacket and pulled out his medication. The pain was a steady ache, and he knew he had probably overdone it today, but he had caught her off guard, and he was going to use that to his advantage.

Brennan quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and sat down on the bed. She should have known he would come here. He was willing to give her time, but only on his own terms. She thought she had been prepared to tell him that they couldn't pursue this, there was just too much at stake, but just being near him made her want to forget everything, to just fall into his arms. She shook off her thoughts. No, she could do this. She was strong. She had been through a lot of tough times, this should be easy. So why did it feel like the hardest thing she had ever had to do?

BBB

Booth watched her as she finished clearing the table. He loved watching her, whether she was working, or just sitting at her computer. She was beautiful, but it was more than that. It was the way she carried herself, the way she put all of herself in everything she did. He smiled when she sat down, as far away from him as possible. As if she thought that would make a difference. Booth had always been a man of action. When he wanted something, he went after it until he succeeded. Bones was smart, but this time she had met her match.

"Are you okay?" Brennan's voice pulled Booth back to reality.

"What?"

"You really don't look that good. You were supposed to stay home and rest."

"Bones, I'm okay, really."

"Look, why don't I take you home? You need rest, and we can do this another time."

Booth leaned forward. "I'm not letting you run away again."

"I'm not running away, Booth. I'm just concerned. Besides, there's really nothing to talk about. You were right. I was upset yesterday. I wanted to thank you for what you did, for not.."

"Temperance, you don't have to apologize, and you don't have to thank me. That's not what you're running from, anyway."

"Booth, I can't.."

"See, Bones, right there. Beginning a sentence with 'I can't' doesn't bode well for the conversation." He absently rubbed a hand across his wound.

"Look, Booth. What you said last night..."

"What, that I love you? I didn't just say it, Temperance, I meant it."

Brennan stood up, and started pacing. "Booth..."

"Look, do you think I woke up one morning and thought 'Gee, what could I do to make my life more complicated? Oh, I know, I 'll fall in love with my partner.'?" He stood up. "That's not how it happened."

"It doesn't matter, Booth. This...you and me... It can never work. We're too different. And what you want out of life, I can't give you."

"Okay, why don't you tell me what I want."

"Booth, you don't have to get defensive. I just..."

"Actually, I do." He started to walk toward her, but she backed away. "Unfortunately, Bones, everything with you is a battle. It's my job to break down your defenses. To storm the castle, so to speak." He smiled, remembering their first 'stakeout'. "To get to the princess inside."

She didn't return the smile. She couldn't let him get to her. "I'm just trying to be rational. The only reason to be in a relationship is to find someone to spend your life with. If you believe in that sort of thing, which I don't. But I know you do, which is why..."

"Bones, that's a nice rational argument. But guess what? Love isn't rational. It's unpredictable. It's something you don't have a choice in. You don't choose who you love. Love chooses you. And it's not something you can talk yourself out of." He had been walking towards her, and she had been backing away, until the wall stopped her. He closed the distance between them. "It's not up to you to decide who's right for me, Temperance." He reached out and touched her cheek.

"Booth, I..." His nearness was intoxicating. She could feel the heat from his body, and she felt her body responding. All her thoughts left her. "I can't think when you do that." Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Then don't think." He leaned forward, his lips inches from hers. "Just feel. For once in your life, Temperance, let go. Forget all your anthropological thinking, and just feel." He moved forward, and touched his lips to hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, here you go! I combined the last two chapters into one, since they were both short!**

**I want to thank everyone one last time for all your wonderful reviews! You are all so awesome, and I loved reading your posts!**

**Okay, now, on to the fluff, as promised!**

As soon as his lips touched hers, she forgot everything she wanted to say, every argument she had prepared. She felt his hands on her, stroking her back, pulling her towards him. She let go, and lost herself in his kiss, his touch.

Booth fought for control. He couldn't get carried away, or they would end up right back where they started. As much as he wanted to go on kissing her, he knew that first he had to get through to her, to make her understand. He pulled away slowly, already missing the feel of her body against his.

Brennan slowly opened her eyes. "Booth?" He was looking at her, an expression on his face she couldn't identify. She suddenly realized what she was doing. She couldn't let this happen, she had to make him understand. "I'm sorry." She tried to slip past him. "I can't do this."

Booth reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "Temperance, wait." He took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes. "Do you really think we can forget all this, how we feel about each other? I know I can't. I don't want to."

She pulled her hands from his. "We have to. I have to. I can't be what you want. You want marraige, children. I don't. It's best if we don't start anything. It can't lead anywhere." She looked into his eyes, begging him to understand. "I can't change who I am..."

"I never asked you to change. I don't want you to." He reached for her, but she pulled away. "I fell in love with the person you are. The stubborn, independant, rational woman, who is also beautiful, smart, and strong. And one of the most generous people I've ever met. You give, and you never ask for anything in return. You're worried about my happiness, but not about your own." He reached for her again, and this time she didn't pull away. "You don't seem to understand. Being with you is what makes me happy. I don't need anything else."

"Booth..."

He stopped her words with a kiss. "What do I need to do, to say, to make you believe that I love you. I love everything about you. That I want to be with you." He kissed her again. "That nothing else matters."

With each word, each kiss, Brennan felt herself falling more and more under his spell. He was right. She couldn't fight how she felt. She wanted to be with him, to have him hold her and tell her that everything was okay. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she didn't know how.

Booth wasn't sure what she was thinking, what her silence meant. "Temperance?" He searched her face for any hint of what was going through her mind.

She looked up at him. "Are you finished?"

There was something in her eyes. "That depends."

A slow smile spread across her face. "Because if you're done talking, I..." Her words cut off suddenly. "Booth?" She stared in horror at the blood on his shirt.

"What?" He was so focused on her, he wasn't aware of any pain.

"You're bleeding! Sit down!" She practically pushed him down onto the sofa. "You probably ripped out your stitches!"

"Bones, I'm fine..."

She pulled up his shirt, to see the blood staining his bandage. "Take off your shirt. I'll be right back." She started to walk away, still lecturing him. "If you move, I'll take you back to that hospital myself!" She disappeared into the bathroom.

Booth swore to himself as he pulled his shirt over his head. What had she been about to say? Maybe he had finally gotten through to her. The smile that she had given him had made his pulse race.

Brennan came hurrying out of the bathroom, with a towel and some bandages. "I knew you shouldn't have come. I should have known you wouldn't stay at home and rest like you were supposed to." She sat down beside him. "I should have told them to keep you at the hospital." She gently pulled off his bandages, using the towel to clean the wound. "Well, you didn't pull out your stitches, but you really did aggrevate this. Don't you ever listen?"

"Bones, I told you I was fine." Booth was enjoying the feeling of her hands on him.

"You're not fine, Booth. You have to rest, you can't be running around." She continued replacing the bandage. "You should be in bed." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she knew that was the wrong thing to say. She looked up into his face, as a smile that could only be described as seductive spread across his face.

"Gee, Bones..."

"Don't even say it!" A flush spread across her cheeks, and she turned her attention back to his wound.

Booth smiled at her embarrasment. Bones embarrassed was a rare occurence.

Brennan finished replacing the bandage. She was suddenly aware of the feel of his skin underneath her fingers. Her hands lingered on his chest.

Booth's breath caught at her touch. Time seemed to stand still, as her reached down and covered her hands with his. "Temperance.."

"I'm afraid." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. "Everything is going to change, it already has, really, and I..."

"Change doesn't have to be a bad thing, Temperance." His hand reached out to caress her cheek. "It.."

"I don't want it to change!" She pulled away from him, and stood up. "You are the one thing in my life I can count on, the one person that I trust. You comfort me, and make me strong. You understand me the way no one else does, not even Angela." Tears sprang to her eyes. "If we do this, if we give in to our feelings, and this fails, we can't go back. And I don't want to lose you." Her voice broke. "I can't lose you."

Booth reached for her hand, and pulled her back down beside him. "I know it's a risk, Temperance. Everything worthwhile in life is. But we won't lose. I know we won't."

"You can't know that, Booth."

"Yes I can."

"How?"

"Beginners luck, remember?" He was rewarded with a small smile.

She didn't resist as he pulled her into his arms. "We'll make it work. I promise." She looked up and saw the truth in his eyes. "And Temperance, I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens.

She believed him, but she was still afraid. For fifteen years she had kept herself apart, while she lived her own life, without taking chances. It was a lonely life, but it was the life she had chosen. She realized now that she was ready to choose a new life, a life with him. She was strong enough now. She never thought she could have any other life, but he had made her believe. She had faith in him. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers. "I love you, Booth." Their lips met, and the last of her fears were swept away.

The end.

**Thanks everyone, for going along for the ride! I'll probably post my next fic tomorrow, 'The Promise'. You should check it out, a little angst and lots of fluff!**


End file.
